


Observant

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's response isn't what Sherlock expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observant

Title: Observant  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: John's response isn't what Sherlock expected.

 

 

While John might not be as observant as Sherlock, he does notice things. When they first met, it took John about ten seconds to realize how starved for praise Sherlock was. Sherlock went out of his way to make sure everyone around him knew exactly how brilliant he was and how stupid they were. All it took was a few positive words from John and it not only earned him a puzzled look, but eventually an actual smile (John was one of the few people who ever got to see that smile) when Sherlock realized that John was serious.

Sherlock was brilliant and amazing and whatever other word John could come up with. He was also arrogant, insensitive, and a massive pain in the arse on a regular basis. Which is why when Sherlock returned from the dead, John didn’t yell at him. He didn’t punch him (though he really wanted to do it, just the one time). He didn’t even throw the mystery novel he’d been reading at Sherlock’s head (would have done more harm to the book). Instead, John got up from his chair, crossed the room, and gave Sherlock a hug. Sherlock went absolutely rigid, as if he hadn’t even factored in this possible response. John held onto him just long enough to confirm it wasn’t another dream or a nightmare.

John walked with Sherlock over to the sofa. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sherlock would glance at him and then look away, almost as if he was waiting for the yelling to start. John reached out and patted him on the shoulder. “Sherlock Holmes, you brilliant lunatic, if you ever do something like that again, I will kill you for real. Are we clear?”

The corners of Sherlock’s mouth turned up “Yes, John.”


End file.
